mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Pôneis Poderosos/Galeria
__TOC__ Leitura noturna Twilight Sparkle sleeping S4E06.png Twilight looking toward lamp light S4E06.png Twilight sees Spike reading a comic S4E06.png Spike reading his comic S4E6.png Spike asks for two more minutes S4E06.png Spike "getting to the really good part" S4E06.png Spike holding the comic book S4E6.png Spike "the Mane-iac is about to" S4E06.png Twilight asks "the Mane-iac?" S4E06.png Twilight looking sleepily towards Spike S4E6.png Spike showing comic to Twilight S4E06.png Spike reading comic book S4E06.png The Mane-iac pre-transformation S4E06.png The Mane-iac post-transformation S4E06.png Spike calling the Mane-iac insane S4E06.png Spike pointing to Electro-Orb S4E06.png Spike "power up her doomsday device" S4E06.png Spike "if Humdrum hadn't slipped up" S4E06.png Twilight asking about Humdrum S4E06.png Twilight looking at comic book S4E06.png Spike going on about Hum Drum S4E6.png Spike describing Humdrum S4E06.png Spike shouting "Maretropolis is doomed!" S4E06.png Twilight 'Believe me Spike' S4E6.png Twilight "if anypony understands" S4E06.png Twilight "too tired to lend a hoof" S4E06.png Spike looking at comic disappointedly S4E06.png Spike going to bed S4E06.png Twilight and Spike 'sleeping' S4E6.png Spike shuffling around in the dark S4E06.png Spike with puppy dog eyes S4E06.png Twilight levitating the comic book cover S4E6.png Twilight looking at Spike slyly S4E06.png Spike grabbing the comic book in midair S4E6.png Spike doing a flip S4E6.png Spike falling back down to his bed S4E6.png Spike goes back to reading S4E06.png Faxina no castelo Mane 6 cleaning up the old castle S4E06.png Twilight and friends' "magical makeover" S4E06.png Spike is ready to help S4E06.png Spike being ignored S4E06.png Applejack hanging a painting S4E06.png Pinkie Pie "no, the other left!" S4E06.png Pinkie Pie "perfect right where it is" S4E06.png Spike offering Applejack help S4E06.png Applejack "nah, that's okay" S4E06.png Pinkie Pie scrubbing castle walls S4E06.png Spike offering help to Rainbow Dash S4E06.png Rainbow Dash "I'm good!" S4E06.png Spike really eager to help S4E06.png Pinkie Pie "don't worry about it, Spike" S4E06.png Twilight "looking great, everypony" S4E06.png Twilight "finish reading your comic" S4E06.png Spike with levitating comic book S4E06.png Spike looking annoyed S4E06.png Spike "Humdrum never stops the villain" S4E06.png Twilight and Spike looking surprised S4E06.png Spike steps in wash bucket S4E06.png Spike trying to pull bucket off S4E06.png Spike struggling with bucket S4E06.png Twilight noticing Rarity S4E06.png Spike "I could do it!" S4E06.png Spike watching his friends clean S4E06.png Spike feeling useless S4E06.png Spike with bucket on his head S4E06.png Spike reading the comic book in the castle S4E06.png Spike reading the comic book S4E06.png Spike 'Humdrum is in the way again...' S4E06.png Spike 'I guess I know what that feels like' S4E06.png Spike gasp S4E06.png Spike 'Wait' S4E06.png Blank page S4E06.png Spike putting the comic book onto his face S4E06.png Small text on the blank page S4E06.png Spike trying to read the small text S4E06.png Spike putting his hands on his face S4E06.png Spike 'I know I saw a magnifying glass...' S4E06.png Spike searching for the magnifying glass S4E06.png Main 6 walking in the castle S4E06.png Spike reading the small text through the magnifying glass S4E06.png Spike reading through the magnifying glass S4E06.png Spike confused S4E06.png Main 6 searching for Spike S4E06.png Main 6 sees an entrance S4E06.png Spike reading the small text S4E06.png Spike sees comic book glowing S4E06.png Spike observing the comic book glowing S4E06.png Main 6 sees comic book glowing S4E06.png Spike getting sucked into the comic book S4E06.png Spike struggling S4E06.png Twilight trying to pull Spike out of the comic book S4E06.png Rainbow trying to pull Twilight out of the comic book S4E06.png Applejack trying to pull Rainbow out of the comic book S4E06.png Getting sucked in S4E6.png Pinkie Pie enters the comic book S4E06.png Uma situação cabeluda Spike unconscious S4E06.png Spike regains consciousness S4E06.png Spike on a Maretropolis rooftop S4E06.png Spike looking down on Maretropolis S4E06.png Streets of Maretropolis S4E06.png Maretropolis cityscape S4E06.png Spike looking behind him S4E06.png Spike "holy new personas, ponies!" S4E06.png Twilight Sparkle as Masked Matter-Horn S4E06.png Pinkie Pie as Fili-Second S4E06.png Rainbow Dash as Zapp S4E06.png Rarity as Radiance S4E06.png Applejack as Mistress Mare-velous S4E06.png Fluttershy as Saddle Rager S4E06.png Super Spike S4E6.png Spike in complete shock S4E06.png Spike flinches from explosion S4E06.png Spike and Power Ponies looking over ledge S4E06.png Maretropolis ponies running in terror S4E06.png Mane-iac's mane tendrils lashing S4E06.png Mane-iac in the smoke S4E06.png Mane-iac "how kind of you to join us" S4E06.png Spike and Power Ponies confused S4E06.png Mane-iac makes a cackling entrance S4E06.png The Mane-iac cackling with Electro-Orb S4E06.png Power Ponies looking down at Mane-iac S4E06.png Applejack "did she just call us..." S4E06.png Rainbow Dash "somepony zap us back out" S4E06.png Spike "the way to get back where we started" S4E06.png Power Ponies listening to Spike S4E06.png Spike pointing to the Mane-iac S4E06.png Po–Po–Power Pôneis! Mane-iac looking up at Power Ponies S4E06.png Mane-iac "mane event" S4E06.png Mane-iac readying her tendrils S4E06.png Mane-iac grabbing a pretzel cart S4E06.png Power Ponies flinching from pretzel cart S4E06.png Mane-iac looking at a mailbox S4E06.png Mailbox flying at Power Ponies S4E06.png Mailbox flying toward Pinkie Pie S4E06.png Power Ponies wonder where Pinkie went S4E06.png Pinkie Pie speeding across Maretropolis S4E06.png Spike "Pinkie Pie is Fili-Second" S4E06.png Mistress Mare-velous with a lasso S4E06.png Mane-iac standing by a streetlight S4E06.png Applejack struggling with lasso S4E06.png Applejack's lasso pulls her down S4E06.png Applejack pinned to a streetlight S4E06.png Mane-iac grinning at Mistress Mare-velous S4E06.png Mane-iac laughing at Mistress Mare-velous S4E06.png Spike tells Twilight to "freeze her mane!" S4E06.png Twilight Sparkle "do what" S4E06.png Spike explains Matter-Horn's powers S4E06.png Masked Matter-Horn charging her magic S4E06.png Twilight's powers fizzle out S4E06.png Mane-iac "beginning to enjoy this" S4E06.png Power Ponies attacked with fire hydrant S4E06.png Spike explains Zapp's powers S4E06.png Spike "unholster the lightning bolt!" S4E06.png Rainbow Dash confused look S4E06.png Rainbow Dash looking at her necklace S4E06.png Rainbow Dash flying into the sky S4E06.png Rainbow Dash charging lightning bolt S4E06.png Rainbow Dash generates lightning S4E06.png Power Ponies and Spike look worried S4E06.png Rainbow Dash creates a tornado S4E06.png Power Ponies being pulled by tornado S4E06.png Fili-Second running with cupcakes S4E06.png Pinkie Pie skidding to a halt S4E06.png Power Ponies sucked into tornado S4E06.png Pinkie Pie unsteady inside tornado S4E06.png Rainbow Dash with cupcake in her face S4E06.png Mane-iac using mane as a lounge chair S4E06.png Power Ponies whirling inside the tornado S4E06.png Spike explains Saddle Rager's powers S4E06.png Fluttershy "that wouldn't be very polite" S4E06.png Spike groaning S4E06.png Spike explains Radiance's powers S4E06.png Rarity "what's an attack construct" S4E06.png Spike and Rarity "think of something" S4E06.png Rarity's jewelry powering up S4E06.png Tea set construct S4E06.png Tea set breaks in Spike's face S4E06.png Spike shouting "something useful!" S4E06.png Tornado rages near Mane-iac S4E06.png Spike thrown out of the tornado S4E06.png Spike notices the Electro-Orb S4E06.png Mane-iac "this has been quite the..." S4E06.png Mane-iac "mane-raising experience" S4E06.png Mane-iac "I really must be going" S4E06.png Spike snatches the Electro-Orb S4E06.png Spike sneaks away with the Electro-Orb S4E06.png Spike's foot snags on cape S4E06.png Spike tripping on cape S4E06.png Spike drops the Electro-Orb S4E06.png The Mane-iac with orb S4E6.png Mane-iac "thank you, Humdrum" S4E06.png Mane-iac makes her getaway S4E06.png Spike examining himself S4E06.png Spike "I'm Humdrum?" S4E06.png Spike looking at the tornado S4E06.png Spike calls out to Applejack S4E06.png Applejack "every time I move" S4E06.png Applejack's lasso getting tighter S4E06.png Spike explains Mare-velous' powers S4E06.png Applejack freeing herself from lasso S4E06.png Applejack psychic lasso control S4E06.png Applejack reins in tornado S4E06.png Pinkie Pie "that was spin-tastic!" S4E06.png Applejack wanting an explanation S4E06.png Spike explains the situation S4E06.png Rainbow Dash "I was already awesome" S4E06.png Spike "almost all of us" S4E06.png Rarity lifting up Spike's cape S4E06.png Spike "pretty much useless" S4E06.png Twilight "you're not really Humdrum" S4E06.png Spike feigning confidence S4E06.png Power Ponies Rainbow Dash and Applejack S4E06.png Twilight "where is the Mane-iac" S4E06.png Spike "you'd better get there quick" S4E06.png Applejack tells Spike to lead the way S4E06.png Spike still disappointed S4E06.png E agora, quem irá nos defender? Neon sign of the shampoo factory S4E06.png The Power Ponies looking at the shampoo factory S4E06.png Twilight 'All right, Power Ponies' S4E06.png Twilight talks about the plan S4E06.png Twilight hears Rainbow S4E06.png Rainbow in front of the neon sign S4E06.png Rainbow unleashes a lightning bolt S4E06.png Rainbow sees neon sign destroyed by the lightning bolt S4E06.png Twilight 'So much for element of surprise' S4E06.png Spike '...hang back here doing nothing' S4E06.png The Power Ponies walking towards the shampoo factory S4E06.png Fluttershy 'Maybe we should just come back later' S4E06.png Fluttershy scared S4E06.png The Mane-iac's henchponies S4E06.png Power Ponies S4E6.png Power Ponies "nice catchphrase" S4E06.png The Power Ponies sees the henchponies S4E06.png Masked Matter-Horn S4E6.png Henchpony being hit by snow S4E06.png Rarity flying on a magic carpet S4E06.png One of the henchponies running towards Applejack S4E06.png Applejack pulling out the horseshoes S4E06.png Applejack throwing the horseshoes S4E06.png The henchpony with horseshoes on his hooves S4E06.png Pinkie with cake S4E06.png Pinkie Pie eating the cake S4E06.png Pinkie Pie annoying citizen S4E6.png Pinkie Pie speeding off S4E6.png Pinkie Pie throwing pie S4E6.png Rarity tying the henchpony S4E06.png Henchpony kicking the neon sign S4E06.png Rarity cowering S4E06.png Rarity forming an umbrella shielding herself from the falling neon sign S4E06.png Neon sign being thrown back towards the roof S4E06.png Rarity 'I do so love a functional accessory!' S4E06.png Fluttershy cowering S4E06.png Henchpony being shocked by lightning S4E06.png Henchpony 'My hair!' S4E06.png Rainbow 'You aren't even just...' S4E06.png Henchponies defeated S4E06.png Twilight '...and get ourselves home!' S4E06.png Mane-iac towering over Power Ponies S4E06.png Mane-iac "not this time!" S4E06.png Rainbow Dash "just watch us!" S4E06.png Mane-iac with giant hairspray bottle S4E06.png Spike worried "...renders your powers useless!" S4E06.png Mane-iac sprays Rainbow Dash S4E06.png Rainbow Dash frozen S4E06.png Rarity "we'll just see about that!" S4E06.png Power Ponies galloping S4E06.png Mane-iac spraying Power Ponies S4E06.png Power Ponies frozen S4E06.png Mane-iac cackling over frozen ponies S4E06.png Spike and Fluttershy in hiding S4E06.png Spike sees Fluttershy hiding S4E06.png Spike desperate "just a little anger" S4E06.png Fluttershy more concerned than angry S4E06.png Mane-iac sprays Fluttershy with hairspray S4E06.png Spike flinching "don't spray!" S4E06.png Mane-iac talking down to Spike S4E06.png Mane-iac and Spike "rather pointess, don't you think" S4E06.png Mane-iac takes Power Ponies prisoner S4E06.png Spike runs after his friends S4E06.png Spike stopping surprised S4E06.png Spike with foot in bucket again S4E06.png Humdrum salva o dia Spike crawling through the vents S4E06.png Spike falling off of the vent S4E06.png Spike sees the Power Ponies trapped S4E06.png Power Ponies trapped S4E06.png Twilight trying to move S4E06.png Henchpony hears alarm clock S4E06.png Henchpony spraying S4E06.png The Power Ponies being sprayed upon S4E06.png Spike sneaking S4E06.png Mane-iac 'You shall live just long enough...' S4E06.png Mane-iac '...the instrument of your destruction!' S4E06.png Mane-iac looking at the Electro-Orb powering up the cannon S4E06.png Mane-iac going around the cannon S4E06.png Mane-iac '...one million times' S4E06.png The Power Ponies hearing the Mane-iac's monologue S4E06.png The Mane-iac pointing with her mane S4E06.png The Power Ponies in the cage S4E06.png The Mane-iac pointing the cannon at the Power Ponies S4E06.png Spike worried S4E06.png Fluttershy '..but aren't you forgetting about somepony' S4E06.png The Mane-iac cackling S4E6.png The Mane-iac 'He's utterly useless!' S4E06.png Spike hearing alarm clock S4E06.png Mane-iac '...feel sowwy for him' S4E06.png Twilight 'But in our world...' S4E06.png Twilight 'Always!' S4E06.png Spike with tears in his eyes S4E06.png Spike 'I'm not like Humdrum!' S4E06.png Spike grinning S4E06.png Spike sneaking while the Mane-iac is monologuing S4E06.png Mane-iac evil laugh S4E06.png Spike is sneaking S4E06.png Mane-iac 'though, mostly me' S4E06.png Spike holding the tarp S4E06.png Spike inserting the hook into the hole of the tarp S4E06.png Spike walking by unnoticed by the henchponies S4E06.png The hook being inserted into another hole S4E06.png Mane-iac 'And nothing will stop us!' S4E06.png The Mane-iac promo title S4E6.png Spike pushing box S4E06.png The Mane-iac looks down S4E06.png The henchponies about to be ensnared S4E06.png Mane-iac sees the henchponies ensnared S4E06.png Super Spike on chain zipline S4E06.png Spike kicks the henchpony S4E06.png The henchponies sees the spray S4E06.png The henchponies frozen S4E06.png The Power Ponies can move again S4E06.png Rarity create nail file construct S4E06.png Mane-iac shields herself from broken cage bars S4E06.png The Power Ponies freed S4E06.png Rainbow tells Fluttershy to get mad S4E06.png Fluttershy trying to get angry S4E06.png Rarity trots down stair construct S4E06.png E o dia mais uma vez foi salvo! Pinkie Pie playing tag with henchponies S4E06.png Mane-iac screaming "idiots!" S4E06.png Twilight firing freeze ray S4E06.png Henchponies slipping on icy floor S4E06.png Rainbow Dash with glowing eyes S4E06.png Rainbow creates lightning storm S4E06.png Henchponies shocked S4E06.png Rainbow needs "a place to put these guys" S4E06.png Rarity spinning on icy floor S4E06.png Rarity in icy skates S4E06.png Henchponies in Rarity's cages S4E06.png Rainbow Dash hovering S4E06.png Henchponies trying to escape S4E06.png Applejack brandishing psychic lasso S4E06.png Henchponies wrangled in Applejack's lasso S4E06.png Spike looking down on the battle S4E06.png Twilight flying by Spike S4E06.png Spike looking for Fluttershy S4E06.png Fluttershy attempting to leave S4E06.png Fluttershy "everything under control" S4E06.png Spike "Fluttershy, we need you" S4E06.png Mane-iac noticing Saddle Rager S4E06.png Cannon aimed at Fluttershy S4E06.png Firefly in cannon's line of fire S4E06.png Mane-iac swats firefly away S4E06.png Fluttershy notices hurt firefly S4E06.png Fluttershy and firefly "are you okay" S4E06.png Fluttershy "are you kidding me?!" S4E06.png Fluttershy "I know you're evil and everything" S4E06.png Fluttershy yelling at Mane-iac S4E06.png Mane-iac staring at Saddle Rager S4E06.png Mane-iac getting scared S4E06.png Fluttershy losing her temper S4E06.png Fluttershy with red eyes S4E06.png Saddle Rager bulking up S4E06.png Saddle Rager bulking up 2 S4E06.png Saddle Rager unleashed S4E06.png Saddle Rager roars S4E06.png Power Ponies looking surprised S4E06.png Spike pumping fist S4E06.png The Mane-iac charging cannon S4E6.png Saddle Rager blasted with Mane-iac's weapon S4E06.png Saddle Rager unaffected by blast S4E06.png Mane-iac hit by laser recoil S4E06.png Saddle Rager destroying machine S4E06.png Power Ponies with mouths agape S4E06.png Saddle Rager stops raging S4E06.png Saddle Rager embarrassed S4E06.png Mane-iac's mane goes out of control S4E06.png Mane-iac in cackling defeat S4E06.png Power Ponies the day is saved S4E06.png Power Ponies heroic pose S4E06.png Epílogo Main ponies back in the library S4E06.png Pinkie Pie, Dash, and Applejack excited S4E06.png Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rarity excited S4E06.png Spike relieved S4E06.png Rainbow Dash "storm of justice" S4E06.png Pinkie Pie offers cupcakes to her friends S4E06.png Pinkie Pie "only sixty-five blocks away" S4E06.png Spike exhausted S4E06.png Twilight "wouldn't have made it without you" S4E06.png Twilight's lesson for Spike S4E06.png Spike learns his lesson S4E06.png Main ponies in agreement S4E06.png Twilight asks about the comic book S4E06.png Spike "House of Enchanted Comics" S4E06.png Main ponies look at each other S4E06.png Main ponies annoyed at Spike S4E06.png Spike "didn't know they were literally enchanted" S4E06.png Ponies laughing at Spike S4E06.png Spike watches ponies walk away S4E06.png Spike running after his friends S4E06.png Power Ponies comic shimmering S4E06.png Power Ponies comic vanishes S4E06.png Animação Spike waking up S4E6.png Spike looks around S4E6.png Spike looks down on Maretropolis from roof S4E6.png View of Maretropolis from the roof S4E6.png Spike turns around after hearing Applejack's voice S4E6.png Main six as the Power Ponies S4E6.png Twilight Sparkle inspects her costume S4E6.png Pinkie Pie in her costume S4E6.png Rainbow Dash in costume S4E6.png Rarity in costume S4E6.png Applejack as Mistress Marevelous S4E6.png Fluttershy steps out from behind Applejack S4E6.png Spike in shock S4E6.png Spike ducks from explosion below S4E6.png Power Ponies overhead shot of the scene below S4E6.png Villain stepping out from the wreckage S4E6.png The Mane-iac coming out of the smoke S4E6.png The Mane-iac challenging the Power Ponies S4E6.png Villain fully reveals herself to the Power Ponies S4E6.png Power Ponies Season 4 Sketch.png en:Power Ponies/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de episódios